


Those Who Dance

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe- Guardians of the Galaxy Fusion, Empath, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Music, puzzlejune2019, puzzlemusic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi and Atem want to have somealone timewithout the other members of their rag-tag team of galaxy guardians finding out about it, but their teammates are too busy with their own romantic exploits to go to sleepSo they improvise





	Those Who Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a Guardians Of The Galaxy fusion with some obvious alterations for Puzzle June's "Music" theme

"How much further do you think it is?"

Yugi shrugged blandly, rubbing his eyes tiredly and feeling a chill as Atem's boredom and restlessness seemed to rub off on him

True, his ability to sense emotions was strongest when people touched him, but when he was spending time with someone who he knew well or someone who's emotions were at a peak, he could sense those as well

He and Atem _definitely_ spent enough time together to qualify

They were practically "joined at the hip", as Joey would say

Yugi didn't always understand Earth slang, but he was pretty sure he could pick up on that one

Shifting around on the air-filled cushion taking up the "rec room"- he still wasn't sure what _that_ phrase meant but he made a mental note to ask Joey later- he glanced across from him at Atem, who had long ago finished the book he was reading and apparently didn't feel like exerting the effort to go get another

Yugi knew exactly what his lover wanted, but Yugi himself insisted that they wait until the others were asleep to get their snuggle on

Snuggling only ever lead to one of two things: Sex and sleep

And neither of them were tired enough to sleep at the moment

Sighing quietly, he pushed himself to his feet, expertly walking across the air right above the massive cushion beneath them to prevent himself from wobbling and touching ground again once he was steadily on the metal platform beneath the cushion, the click of his heels and the transfer of weight on the cushion apparently being enough to finally draw Atem's attention away from whatever he had been keeping his thoughts occupied by

"Aibou?" he chirpped, raising into a half-sitting position, like a curious puppy or something

Gods he was cute...

"I'm going to go see if Joey and Kaiba have finished their ... whatever they're doing yet, perhaps I can give them a little telepathic _nudge_ to-"

"Go the fuck to bed?" Atem guessed innocently

"... Sleep, Atem, the word I was going for was 'sleep', and you really need to spend less time with Mai if possible..."

"Actually I learned that one from Joey,"

"... Ofcourse you did,"

All the same, Atem seemed quite happy, his tail swishing pleasantly back and forth and his ears twitching as he laid back down on the cushion

"I knew you loved me Partner, please hurry back, I don't like being alone,"

Yugi's heart ached just a tiny bit, and he smiled sympathetically as he moved to the other side of the cushion and gave Atem a kiss on his cute little head

"I know you don't, I'll be back in a moment," he promised, snapping his fingers and appearing in the hall that would lead him to wherever Joey and Kaiba were

Sometimes galactic positioning system based tracking- wich Joey called "GPS", for some reason- really came in handy

He couldn't help himself, how could he _not_ give in to Atem's wishes?

The Spirium had been alone for _so long_.... so many centuries spent without any interaction or affection or touch.... how could Yugi ever hold it against him to ache for simple touch?

Besides that, Atem was so damn _cute_ that Yugi could barely stand it, with those enormous crimson eyes, soft angular features, cute little pointed ears and a little mouth full of sharp teeth, a set of baby curved horns on his head and a long, slender black tail to match his horns with a little Cupid's arrow on the end... cuter than a button

Not to mention, ofcourse, that he and Yugi's souls were now bound together for all of eternity so, you know, there's that, and with Yugi's powers as an empath, that bond was even stronger than it usually would be

He doubted he would be able to ever tell Atem no to anything, and he was strangely ok with that

Shaking his head fondly, he finally caught sight of where Joey and Kaiba were, the two of them seeming to be engrossed in a deep conversation at the back of the ship's deck, the purple and blue and black skies above them created a beautifull atmosphere, especially with the silver glistening stars twinkling in the distance as well...

Yugi didn't want to disturb them, but he didn't want to run off and face Atem's disappointment either, so... he decided to just hide behind a corner for now and wait for them to finish their conversation, then he could give them a little bit of _influence_ and the last two of their teammates would go to bed so that he and Atem could do uh... _the same_... without fear of getting caught or being heard

~~Again~~

_"There are only two types of beings in the universe: Those who dance, and those who do not, I do not,"_

_"Oh for fuck's sake Kaiba! Would it really kill ya' to just.... have a little fun?"_

_"It might, especially considering your idea of 'fun'...."_

_"Ya' know what I think? I think you're just scared, you're scared o' gettin' attached to anybody 'cause ya' always end up gettin' hurt!"_

_"Rediculous, my skin is one of the thickest of any creature's, I do not get hurt,"_

_"Not physically you shmuck! Look just... look...."_

Yugi peered out, watching the blonde human as he reached for Kaiba's arm, the Draconian quickly jerking away, but Joey went after him again

"Aibou!"

Ah damn....

"Shhh," Yugi hushed quietly, turning around and grabbing Atem by the arm, pulling the Spirium close and keeping him hidden by the pillar that Yugi himself was hiding behind

"What are we doing?" Atem wispered curiously, tilting his head

"Um... waiting, right now, we're waiting," Yugi explained quietly, peering out from the pillar and watching as Joey pulled his ear-coverings- "headphones"- away from his neck and placed them over Kaiba's ears instead

 _" **What** are you **doing**?!"_ Kaiba shreiked, evidently trying to get away once again, but Joey wasn't letting him, instead he was insistingly grabbing the other's hands and squeezing them

_"C'mon, this is Queen, greatest artists of all time, if ya' don't hear Bohemian Rhapsody atleast once before ya' die then your life was worthless,"_

_"That is a TERRIBLE standard to measure worthiness in life!"_

_"But it's true all the same,"_

Yugi could faintly feel the irritation stemming off of Kaiba, but he could also feel a hint of fondness and a little bit of shyness and anxiety....

 _He likes him_ Yugi concluded to himself with a smirk, not that he was surprised though, it probably didn't take an empath to figure that out

He stifled an amused grin as Joey took his teammate's hands, forcing himself closer and starting to lead Kaiba through the steps of a poorly constructed dance

It was kind of hilarious, especially considering that Yugi happened to have heard the song in question a few times himself and remembered that it wasn't all that.... dance-y ... especially in the beginning

But they were making it work, and slowly, he could see Kaiba beginning to relax and actually _indulge_ in the action

"C'mon Atem," he said suddenly, deeming the idea of pushing their teammates to bed to be a lost cause and gently nudging his partner away from the scene

"Hm? But .. where are we going? Weren't you going to push them to sleep?"

"Yeah but ... not anymore, I have a better idea,"

Atem was a little surprised by the implications, but was all the same eager to follow, looping his fingers through Yugi's and pressing himself closer as he followed his partner

He really didn't care what they did, how they spent their time, he never did, all that mattered was that Yugi was near him

Once upon a time, many and many and many centuries ago, Atem had ruled Simoah as a king, his people, the Spirium, a powerfull race of generally peacefull creatures who were blessed with special powers by the gods

Some were warriors, some were academics, some were mages... it really just depended

Atem himself, as a king, was gifted with Shadows, the most powerfull type of magic on Simoah

He had intended to have a long and peacefull reign, but.... things don't always work out that way

An unknown force had decimated Simoah and left Atem sealed inside of a magic necklace, where he waited, for centuries, for someone to find him and release his spirit to the heavens

Or atleast... that's what he had _thought_ would happen, initially

But when Yugi- who was a treasure hunter of sorts- had found his necklace and put it on, Atem not only was released from the necklace, but his soul became bonded permanently to Yugi's as well

Neither of them were sure yet why that had happened, it was part of an on-going investigation of sorts, but neither of them really cared in the end either

They were both just so focused on how quickly and deeply they had fallen in love with eachother that everything else seemed sort of like a moot point

Ever since, they had been inseparable, and Atem had always been more than happy to spend his time with Yugi however his partner preferred it

To him, what they were doing didn't really matter, it was being with Yugi that he cared about

Over time they had developed this weird little team of misfits and gone around the galaxy defeating evil and attempting to stop Seto's evil adoptive father and rescue his brother

Atem was all for it, as long as he could stay with Yugi

"Joey gave me one of those things too you know, one of those 'eye-pods'," Yugi noted as he dragged Atem to their room

"Oh, did he? Why do you suppose they call them 'eye pods' anyway? They have nothing to do with your eyes, so far as I can tell,"

"I don' know, it's on my list of things to ask Joey about though," Yugi replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached into the drawer of his nightstand, grabbing the little blue electronic device and smiling at Atem as he started to press buttons and "scroll" through lists of words that Atem never seemed to have time to read

"Atem, is the door locked?"

"Always,"

It had become nearly standard protocol to lock the door behind them anytime they entered their own room after that incident a few months back when they had just intended to come in and grab a couple of jackets so they could explore the rather chilly planet they had landed on and ... well.....

Let's just say that was the last time Tristan had barged in without nocking first

"Good," Yugi smiled back, setting his "eye pod" down on the nightstand as music- slow and steady but with a certain.... upbeat quality to it, something... almost _sensual_...- began to play

"Aibou...?" Atem asked slowly as Yug tugged him down onto the bed with him, kissing him slowly and wrapping his arms around Atem's neck

"If we can't be quiet and we can't make them sleep... we'll just have to drown out the noise, and have a little 'dance' of our own,"

Atem grinned, his eyes half-lidded and dark as he leaned into his partner's affectionate touch

"I believe I can agree to that,"


End file.
